Nuit d'Orages
by ErzaKH
Summary: Deux enfants. De l'orage. Un souvenir commun.


**Nuit d'Orage :**

Nous avions seulement cinq ans. Mes parents devaient partir pour un long voyage - de deux ou trois jours je crois - et ils ne pouvaient pas me prendre. Alors ils ont décidé que j'irais dormir chez toi. Je n'étais absolument pas contre cette idée. Et toi non plus. Je me souviens des nuages gris dans le ciel quand je suis arrivée devant ta maison. Un orage se préparait sans doute. C'est normal sur une île comme la notre, ça arrive souvent. Mais j'ai très peur des orages. Ca fait du bruit et je ne supportais pas le bruit. Maintenant je n'ai plus peur. Bien au contraire. L'orage me rassure. Car il me fait penser à toi.

C'est toi qui m'ouvris la porte. J'avais envie de sauter dans tes bras mais je n'osais pas. Mes parents se trouvaient juste à côté et les tiens derrière. Mes parents m'enlacèrent puis me dirent au revoir avant de partir je ne sais plus où, me laissant enfin avec toi. Même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais très heureuse. Aux anges. Serrant mon petit sac contre moi, j'entrais timidement. Tes parents nous laissèrent tranquilles, rien que toi et moi. Tu m'indiquas ensuite ta chambre. Une chambre de petit garçon comme je me l'étais imaginée. Des jouets traînant un peu partout sur le sol, des dessins fait aux crayons dessinés directement sur le mur. Des gribouillages plus qu'autre chose. Ca me fait beaucoup rire en y repensant. J'espère que tu n'es plus du genre à dessiner sur les murs de ta chambre ! Sur ceux de notre grotte secrète, je te l'autorise, par contre. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Au sol gisait un petit matelas avec des draps tout propres qui sentaient la vanille. Je dormirai dessus.

Après le repas, nous sommes tous les deux montés dans ta chambre pour jouer avant de nous coucher. Tu me proposas de faire une course avec tes petites voitures. Je n'aimais pas ton idée et je te le dis timidement. Tu m'as alors demandé ce que je voulais faire et j'ai répondu que je souhaitais dessiner. Une idée lumineuse a alors jaillit de ta petite tête. Je devais te dessiner en train de jouer avec tes voitures. Je souris et acceptai. J'aimais beaucoup.

Le résultat fut vraiment désastreux. Je me souviens avoir pleuré car il ne me plaisait pas. Toi, tu m'as réconforté et m'as affirmé que tu le trouvais sublime. Tu as donc gardé mon dessin. J'espère que tu l'as toujours !

Ta mère est montée pour nous annoncer que nous devions dormir. Tu as un peu grimacé à cette idée. Tu ne semblais pas fatigué. Puis tu as remarqué ma petite mine. Moi je l'étais. Tu t'es donc résigné à dormir. Tu as éteins ta petite lampe puis nous nous sommes allongés dans nos lits respectif. Tu avais laissé tes volets ouverts, ce qui me permettait de voir les lourds nuages gris dans le ciel. Puis, tout à coup, un éclair a zébré le firmament. Je me suis alors empressée de cacher ma tête sous les draps. Puis le tonnerre a commencé à faire des siennes. Je bouchai mes oreilles avec mes mains. Puis cela a recommencé. Plusieurs fois. Et je me suis mise à pleurer. Tu as dû m'entendre, puisque tu es venu sur mon matelas pour te glisser sous mes draps. Tu as vu que je pleurais, alors tu m'as serré fort contre toi. Tes cheveux en pique me chatouillaient les joues, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'appréciai le contact que nous avions tous les deux.

« Naminé, tu te souviens de notre promesse ? »

Je levai les yeux vers toi. Bien sûr que je m'en souvenais, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?

« Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Tu t'es alors levé vers ta table de nuit. Tu as fouillé dans un des tiroirs puis tu es revenu vers moi. Tu me montrais alors le pendentif étoilé que je t'avais donné. Mon porte-bonheur.

* * *

Je souris en repensant à ce moment. Souvenir totalement fictif, puisque je l'ai inventé à la demande de ceux qui me gardent prisonnière. Mes yeux n'osent se détacher du dessin que je viens de réaliser. Nous deux, toi et moi, dormant ensemble, cette nuit d'orage. A l'autre bout de la pièce, je constate que Marluxia est fier du travail que je viens de réaliser. Je ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Je te fais souffrir en t'inventant de faux souvenirs. Je me fais souffrir également. Je rêve d'une vie avec toi que je n'ai pas eu, et que je n'aurai jamais. Je prends petit à petit sa place dans ton cœur. La place de Kairi. Ce souvenir vous appartient, à tous les deux. Pourquoi suis-je obligée de m'immiscer ainsi entre vous deux ? A quoi cela peut-il bien leur servir ? S'ils veulent faire de toi leur marionnette, alors ils n'ont aucunement besoin de moi. Qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans tout ça ? Mais, au fond, cette idée me plaît. Les souvenirs que je nous créé, à tous les deux, je les apprécie. Après tout, si on ne te dévoile jamais la vérité, nous pourrions être ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais juste faire en sorte que tu ne sois pas un pantin de l'Organisation XIII. Et ainsi nous pourrions … Non. Je dois m'ôter cette idée de la tête. Je veux de vrais souvenirs. Alors je dois faire en sorte que tu récupères rapidement les tiens. Puis je réussirai à nous fabriquer de vrais souvenirs. Tous ensemble. Toi, moi. Mais aussi elle.

Sora, tu ne seras pas leur marionnette. Je te le promets.


End file.
